Silver Ring
by sunysunshine
Summary: Cher lecteur Se faire attaquer par des monstres ,démembrer par un cyclope, voilà mon nouveau quotidien. J'ai envie de vous dire que je haie cette vie , cet endroit et tout ce qu'on y trouve. Mais j'ai juste le temps d'espère survivre pour voir de mes propres yeux mes amis grecs et romains enfin réunis. Pour que cette quête ai un sens et les morts leurs salut. April.
1. Chapter 1: la chimère

Salut à tous et à toute.

Je reprend ici l'univers de Percy Jackson. Mais j'imagine que les romain et les grec sont réunies. Je vais créer mes propres personnages pour pouvoir me les approprier et parce que je ne me sens pas capable de rendre toute sa splendeur à nos héros favoris comme Annabeth. Malgré tout je conte les faire apparaître de temps en temps. D'ailleurs si vous avez des envies d'apparitions de demi-dieu que vous aimez particulièrement ou de monstre précis , je peut m'arranger pour les introduire dans la trame de l'histoire .

J'espère que cela va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me donner un avis.

Bisous .

Sunnysunshine.

Chapitre 1 :la chimère

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais. Une femme dont la simple aura vous réduis à espérer revivre vaut singulier mais pas moins sanglant cauchemars, plus tôt que d'avoir à subir son regard sirupeux de rage, ne peut franchement pas vous expédier dans le meilleur des mondes. Pourtant j'aurais aimée que cela soit le cas, vue l'endroit ou je suis maintenant.

Je crois que chacun de mes pas m'enfonce plus profondément dans le sol poisseux de la cavité . J'ai même l' impression qu'au travers la surface tissulaire remonte une armée de minuscule scorpion dont le venin se répand de mes pieds enfoui dans de veille bottine à la racine de mes cheveux. Mais l'odeur est bien pire que tout le reste. Il s'agit d'un mélange de vieux boyaux pourrissant au soleil depuis un bon mois , avec le gazole tout droit sortir des pompes à essence. Quelque chose à vous faire rendre vos tripes. Si je n'était pas sûre d'être saine d'esprit , je penserais qu'il s'agit d'un délire de drogué. Tout n'est que reflets d'ombres au bordures violacé, ou bruit de craquement d'os qui me coupe sans cesse le souffle, et ralentis mon avancé.

Que m'a t elle dit ? Ah , oui je sais, retrouve la bague et nous réglerons les questions plus tard ! J'ai envie de lui hurler qu'il n'y aucune bague ici juste de bon vieux cadavres puants le poison. Sauf que je ne peut pas sans manquer m'étouffer! En plus je suis incapable de voir une sortie . Derrière moi, un immense mur ferme l'horizon comme si cette dame m'avait tout simplement fait apparaître. Après une bonne quinzaine de mètre , je me demande combien de temps je vais encore tenir sans m'évanouir. Néanmoins quelque chose à changé . Je n'ai pas le temps de savoir quoi qu'une masse me renverse sur le sol. Je relève fugacement mon visage et mes yeux se pétrifie. La peur hérisse chaque poil de mon corps. Deux bêtes penchent leurs tête trop prêts de ma poitrine. Une gueule de serpents aux sifflements strident et la mâchoire acéré d'un lion semble vouloir m'arracher le cœur. Leurs mouvements sont comme coordonnées dans une danse monochromatique qui me fige sur place. Ce n'est que lorsque je laisse mon regard dévier de quelque centimètres vers le bas que je le vois. Un corps unique réunis les deux animaux en un seul et même monstres. La tête féline plonge vers moi. Mes doigt s'enfonce dans son encolure. J'ai l'immonde sensation qu'un liquide épais colle à son pelage. Je laisse mon esprit divaguer deux secondes de trop, puisque maintenant je l'imagine avec un crâne entre ses dents dont le sang imbibe sa crinière. Je repousse la bête avec toute mes forces. Mais rien n'y fait, le colosse ne recule pas d'un mètre. Ses grognement me vrille les tympans.

J'arrache mes mains de la créature et roule sur le coté. Une douleur aigu me lacère les côte, je crois que j'ai empalé mon flan droit sur une pique. Je sens déjà mon sang ruisseler le long de ma jambe. La chimère avance vers moi . Je tente de me traîner vers le fond de la grotte. Les gouttes de sueur perle sur mes yeux et brouille mon champ visuel. Un sabot de chèvre viens appuyer sur mon thorax , tout mon air s'échappe de mes poumons. Si je n'arrive pas à reprendre haleine, je suis foutue . Mon cerveau déraille, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'ai envie de mourir maintenant. Je me saisie malgré tout d'une pique semblable à celle qui s'enfonce dans mon corps et la plante dans le corps du monstres. Contre toute raison la bête soulève sa pate et tente d'arracher le bout de bois qui la gène d'un coup de gueule. J'en profite pour me reculer et adosse mon dos contre la pierre des murs. Je respire deux grandes goulées d'air. Je dois sortir de là. Je pressent la panique et des sueurs froides ruissèle dans mon dos. J'hurle et arrache la pique de bois de mon flan. Je la laisse tomber puis je plaque directement ma main gauche sur la plaie. C'est stupide, vue le sang qui en écoule , cela n'a pas vraiment d'effet. Mais j'espère pouvoir encore m'en sortir , il me suffirais d'avoir seulement une idée, une idée grandiose. Mais c'est difficile de réfléchir avec une telle douleurs et la peur qui me submerge littéralement. Mince je n'arrive à rien.

Une lueur argenté éclaire faiblement mon regard. Il me faut 1 minutes pour l'apercevoir à nouveau. Deux solutions s'offre à moi fermer les yeux et me laisser crever sur le sol de cette caverne. Ou tendre ma main vers la source lumineuse et voir ce qui se produit. Agis, quand on à rien à perdre on ne peut que gagner, même si ce n'est qu'une seconde d'espoir! Cette phrase se répète en boucle dans mes pensés, je plonge ma main dans la gorge du serpent. Je repousse le vomissement qui remonte dans ma propre gorge et laisse faire le reptile. Il semble engloutir tout mon bras , dans sa lente mouvance. J' arrache une protubérance de son larynx. Ses deux dents s'enfonce dans ma chair en réaction. Je retire vivement mon bras de sa mâchoire, deux canines déchiquette ma peau sur toute la longueur de mon membre. La douleur est délirante. Pourtant elle ne vient pas de la blessure infligé par le boa mais du creux de ma main. Je l'ouvre paume vers le ciel. Un petit anneau argenté creuse une marque indélébile dans ma chair. Je l'ai , j'ai enfin cette bague ! La lumière émanais directement de lui. Je viens de récupérer mon billet de sortie de ses enfers.

Mais rien ne se passe, non rien du tout. J'attend les yeux fermés , je gémis. La chimère c'est effondré quelques pas en arrière et pousse elle aussi de petit crie plaintif. Il semblerais que sa vie dépendais de c'est anneau comme un second cœur, encore plus précieux. Elle agonise et dans un dernier râle se désintègre en poussière argenté qui vient se coller à ma peau poisseuse de sang. Ma main me brûle comme si le bijoux voulait me marquer au fer rouge. C'est insupportable. Je pousse un dernier crie dans le calme plat que l'on retrouve toujours après les désastres. La sensation de chaleur augmente d' intensité et gagne tout mon corps. Je me recroqueville en boule, et enfonce l'anneau sur mon pouce. Le temps se dilate , et explose.

J'ouvre les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2: le sauvetage

Salut à tous et à toute. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Si vous pouviez me laisser un avis, cela me ferais beaucoup plaisir et j''y répondrais vite. Je sais qu'ils sont un peu court malheureusement. Je pense poster la suite assez vite, puisque nous sommes en vacances et que je prends un plaisir monstre à l'écrire. Bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre 2

Le soleil me caresse doucement le visage et de petites larmes m'échappent tant je fixe l'astre lumineux. Mes paupières se ferment alors. L'air se faufile dans mon nez . Je respire, je reprend halène. Je sens mes poumons s'actionner pour me garder en vie, mais aussi des odeurs d'herbe et de fleur. Ce mélange si particulier qui embaume les prairies grandissant loin du bitume. C'est parfait.

Mais très vite la lourde réalité s'impose à moi. Je ne sais pas ou je suis et je suis loin d'être en état de me déplacer pour le trouver. Je crois que je me suis écrasé sur le sol qui sous mon impacte à quelque peu était réduit à un cratère. Des voix petit d'abord, puis graves et enfin omniprésentes se cognent à moi. J'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux. Une douzaine d'adolescent m'observe , leurs tête penchées en demi cercle autour de mon corps. J'essaie de parler, pourtant rien ne sors. Juste un grognement minable qui me détruit la gorge. Et si c'était la poursuite de ma descente aux enfers, qu'après c'est instant de paradis ils me ramenaient aux enfers pour mieux me torturer ? Un jeune homme blond s'accroupit près de moi. Il est beau. En fait il me fait penser au stéréotype du jeune américain. Mais il reste malgré tout mignon avec son sourire innocent qu'il semble avoir travailler pour gommer tout autre sentiment comme la culpabilité. Va-t-il m'infliger ma dernière souffrance, je n'espère pas. Par chance si l'on peut dire , il ne fait pas un geste.

« Salut, moi c'est Alaric. On va te transporter à la grande maison pour te soigner. Ne t'en fait pas tout va très bien se passer. » Murmure-t-il prêt de mon oreille. Puis il fait signe à ses amis qui maintenant que j'y pense sont tout aussi beau que lui, de me soulever sur leurs petit brancard en bois. Rien que la sensation de leurs mains sur mon corps puis de la structure rigide qui m'entoure me tire des grimaces de douleurs. Je sens chaque bosse du sol se répercuter dans mon corps jusqu'à la montée de trois petits marches qui me donnent l'impression que l'on me roule dessus avec un tank. Je ferme les yeux jusqu'aux moment ou l'on me dépose sur des draps. Couché dans un lit trois petites têtes aux beau sourire me soigne. Ils désinfectent mes plaies ,puis semble attendre quelque chose.

«- Tu es sûr Chiron ? Et si ce n'est pas un demi-dieu elle...

-Elle meurs. Je sais bien Alaric. Mais voit-tu , j'ai rarement vue un humain survivre à de tel choc. J'ai de bonne raison de penser qu'elle est des notre. Aurais-tu d'autre moyen de la soigner ? Questionne-t-il en m'effleurant du regard.

-Non la blessure est trop profonde, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen efficace.

-Très bien alors donne lui du nectar , je serais là au cas ou cela se termine mal. »

Ils doivent croire que leurs murmures n'est pas parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles. Néanmoins ce n'est pas le cas, et leur discussion ne me plaît pas pour un sous. Alaric s'approche de moi avec un verre remplie de liquide dorée. Je refuse d'ouvrir la bouche. Alors qu'il s'approche à nouveau , je renverse le verre d'un coup de main. Son contenue s'étale sur le sol, obligeant les deux autres tête d'anges de la pièce d'essuyer ce désordre. Ils sont fous , des histoires de demi-dieu, de nectar qui peut vous achever. Et pas un seul docteur dans la pièce ! Non, non, je refuse de coopérer. Mais Alaric ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et revient déjà à la charge muni d'un second verre qu'il tient fermement cette fois :

« -Avale ça s'il te plais. Ce n'est pas mauvais tu verras ! » J'aimerais lui scander que le goût m'importe peu mais que mourir à cause d'adolescent qui se prennent pour des médecins , ce n'est pas pour moi. Je referme mes yeux. Il continue son discour sur ce nectar , mais je ne l'écoute plus. Au bout de dix minute , il se taie . Je crois qu'il a abandonné. Le silence de la pièce me fait du bien, j'aimerais qu'ils partent tous maintenant, pour être seule. Mais j'entends la porte grincer et personne ne semble sortir. Quelqu'un est donc entré. Je prie silencieusement pour que l'inconnu m'ignore ou m'explique ou je me trouve puisque personne ne semble se rendre conte de la frustration que cela provoque d'être dans le flou total. Mais ce dernier comme tout les autres semble vouloir me gaver de leur breuvage maison.

« Je sais que cela peut paraître dingue, mais tu es mal en point. Tu as perdue beaucoup de sang, ta blessure n'est pas jolie à voir. C'est le seul moyen pour t'aider à aller mieux. Aucun docteur ne croira à ce qui t'es arrivé. Nous si , parce qu' on c'est tous retrouvé un jour à ta place dans ce lit. Avec des douleurs dans tous le corps mais surtout dans l'esprit. Ce qu'il te propose ne te soigneras pas l'âme mais t'enlèvera au moins ta souffrance physique. Tu ne crois pas que cela pourrait déjà être un bon début ? » Ce n'est pas Alaric qui ma parlé. Sa voie à lui est plus malicieuse et arrogante. Cette voie là est calme, et laisse transparaître tout une palette d'émotion. Je le crois, j'ai envie de le croire. Parce que j'ai tellement le besoin de pleurer, de m'arracher la chair pour que la douleur se calme et surtout d'enlever ce poids qui m'empêche de respirer. J'ai peur. Ce monde là n'est pas le mien et je suis terrorisé. C'est maintenant que je m'en rend conte. Mon corps depuis l'attaque de la chimère n'a pas arrêté de trembler , des petits soubresauts m'agitent. Mes doigt en serre les bords du matelas et me font mal tant j'y enfonce mes ongles. Maintenant que l'adrénaline m'a abandonné , je perçois la crainte qui me ligote dans ses sangles. Je ne sais pas ou je suis , ce qui c'est passé et surtout qui était la femme de la nuit dernière. Trop de question réduisent mon esprit en une pâte brumeuse.

Une paille se retrouve au creux de mes lèvres. Le jeune qui s'est adressé à moi semble avoir pris mon manque de réaction comme une acceptation. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, mais aucune autre option ne s'offre à moi. Je consens à en avaler le contenue. Le goût est étonnant. Je m'attendais à celui d'un sirop , mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cela ressemble exactement au smoothie à la fraise que j'adorais avaler quand j'étais petit accompagnée d'une amie. En même temps je sens une main me caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle est un peu calleuse mais me rassure, comme si elle avait son propre langage qui lui s'adresse directement à mon esprit et l'apaise. La même voie que précédemment me murmure , c'est très bien, continue comme ça. J'avale un peu plus vite le nectare et les doigts poursuivent leurs chemins dans ma chevelure jusqu'aux moment ou je m'endors. Mes ongles ont lâchés leurs prises et mes tremblements se calment.


	3. Chapiter 3: Azura et Alaric

Bonjours à tous. Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsque je me réveille mon premier réflexe est de toucher ma plaie. Comme je ne trouve aucun signe de ma blessure, je rejette mes couettes sur le sol et palpe de mes yeux l'ensemble de mon corps. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de mon combat de la veille. Je me laisse retomber contre le matelas et observe le plafond quelques instants. Que suis-je censée faire ? Le nectar à bien eu l'effet voulue. D'un côté je suis contente qu'il ne met pas tué mais d'un autre si j'ai bien compris leur discussion de la veille cela veut dire que je suis un demi-dieu et ça franchement ne m'enchante guerre. Dans quel bourbier me suis-je enfoncé ? Mis à part un lit et un petit bureau , la pièce est totalement dépouillé d'objet. Je dois donc sortir d'ici, si je veux des explications. Je me lève un peu trop rapidement et le vertige me prend. Je me retrouve les fesses sur le lit à contempler le mur opposé. Finalement je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre doucement. La grande maison semble paisible, il n'y a personne. Une porte ouverte en face la mienne attire mon attention. J'entre dans un petit bureau dont tous les murs sont recouverts de photographie. Il s'agit d'adolescent aux sourires francs. Je lis quelques noms « Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper Mc Clean, Léo Valdez ». Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu accomplir pour se retrouver exposés ainsi. Et si quelqu'un me trouve ici , je vais probablement avoir des ennuis ? Mes réflexions sont interrompues par des rires qui me parviennent depuis l'extérieur. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

A peine la porte passé je me retrouve nez à nez avec Alaric. Il me sourit puis engage la conversation :

«- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Mieux je crois. _Comme il ne dit plus rien absorbé à remplir de petite fiole de nectar, je_ _continue._ Ou sommes –nous ?

Eh bien, tu es à la colonie des sang-mêlé. _M'indique-t-il en me montrant du doigt l'inscription sur la façade de la maison que je viens de quitter. Ca réponse n'est vraiment pas satisfaisante et je me sens vraiment bête. Je déteste que l'on me fasse passer pour une imbécile_.

Quesque je fais ici ? Cela signifie quelque chose ? Je…

Doucement. _Me coupe-t-il_. Déjà comment appelles- tu ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

April, je m'appelle April Hopkins. Je n'ai pas faim . Mais … _Mon ventre me trahit immédiatement par un grognement qui n'échappe pas à Alaric._

Tu es sure de ne pas avoir envie de manger quelque chose ? Je peux appeler quelqu'un pour t'amener jusqu'au réfectoire_. Il me fait cette proposition avec un sourire amusé au bout des lèvres. Je rougis instantanément. Puis il ajoute._

Je pense que nous pourrions t'expliquer ou tu es en même temps, sans que tu ressentes le besoin de fouiner à nouveau dans le bureau de Chiron. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est le lieu le plus sûr pour nous.

Hum. _Je fais un hochement de tête, rouge comme une écrevisse de mettre fait démasquer si tôt. »_

Il lance une pièce dans le jet d'eau de la fontaine centrale de la cour et attend. Quelques instants après le visage d'une jeune fille apparait dans l'arc en ciel qui c'était formé.

« - Salut, Azura, la nouvelle venue est réveillée pourrais-tu l'amener au réfectoire et lui expliquer ou elle se trouve ? C'est une question primordiale pour elle. _S'empresse –t-il de_ _préciser en me faisant un clin d'œil malicieux._

_-_Très bien , j'arrive dans deux minutes. _Elle m'observe d'un air incrédule puis poursuit_. Je crois que tu devrais lui proposer de nouveaux vêtements. »

Un simple coup d'œil dans mon reflet me confirme l'état épouvantable de mes vêtements. Ils sont déchirés, tachés de boue et même ma peau aurais bien besoin d'être décrassé. Je me tourne vers Alaric, la fille à disparue. Je lui annonce alors de ma voie la plus sûre possible :

« - Je crois qu'elle a raison. Je pourrais prendre une douche ?

Ouaip bien sûr. Va au premier étage, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut.

Quesque c'était ?

Tu aimes vraiment les questions ! Un message iris, les appareils électroniques sont risqués pour nous autres demi-dieu , c'est le meilleur moyen de communication.

Ha d'accord. _Je ne trouve rien d'autres à répondre. Il pense donc que je suis un demi-dieu… Comment je vais m'en sortir ! me lamentais-je mentalement avant de me diriger vers ma douche. »_

Je ressors quelque minute plus tard, munis d'un T-shirt orange de la colonie.

« -Pas mal le short taille haute et les doc ! me dit Azura. »

Je me sens un peu mal vue que je ne sais même pas à qui sont ses vêtements. Ils étaient là quand je suis rentrée dans la salle de bain. Exactement ce que je voulais, peut -être se mauque-t-elle de moi.

Je me regarde dans la vitre de la grande maison. Mon t-shirt orange blouse un peu sur mon short, mes docs noires sont en place. De ce côté tout est bon. Mes cheveux châtain remonté en une couette sont toujours bouclée. Du haut de mes un mètre cinquante -sept, je ne crois pas avoir fait d'impair. Seul l'anneau à mon pouce me dérange, j'ai l'impression que comparé à ma peau brune ,il attire l'attention. J'enfonce ma main dans la poche du swit noir que j'ai enfilé. Azura rigole.

« - Tu es sur Alaric qu'elle n'est pas ta demi-sœur ? Parce que comme toi elle a l'air d'aimer les miroirs.

-Tes-toi , vas plus tôt t'occuper d'elle. ! _la rabroue-t-il_. »

Je suis la jeune fille. Ses cheveux sont magnifiques, un châtain qui aux reflets du soleil devient roux et retombe sur son visage ravivant sa peau palote. Le seul détail troublant chez elle se sont ses yeux. Alors que toute son apparence est d'une simplicité marqué : du T-shirt similaire au mien, aux basket blanc en passant par le short assortie. Seul ses yeux troué d'une pupille dont la couleur change toute les trois secondes lui donne un brin de folie. Elle m'observe à son tour. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi ce qui provoque l' impression absurde qu'elle me scrute ardemment.

«- Moi , c'est Azura Kocha, fille d'iris. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je visé plus tôt Alaric, c'est un véritable imbécile quand il s'y met ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Chiron là nommé responsable des soins, il est comme tous ses enfants d'Apollon. Crois-moi !

-April Hopkins. Vous y croyez vraiment aux dieux ? C'est dingue. _J'hésite à poser cette question. Azuka elle parait plus tôt inquiète et regarde le ciel._

- April, bien sûr que nous croyons en eux. Comment crois-tu que les messages iris fonctionnent, que le nectar existe ou que tes habits apparaissent sans rien demander tout comme la nourriture du réfectoire ? D'ailleurs nous venons d'y arriver. Viens. _Elle s'arrête quelques secondes puis reprend de_ _plus belle._ C'est la magie des dieux tout ça. _M'assène t-elle_ _en montrant d'un geste de la main l'ensemble du paysage_. Tu devrais éviter de dire ce genre de doute à voix haute cela ne plaît pas trop à Zeus… »

Je vais m'asseoir à une table avec elle. Azura continue de parler des dieux, de leurs enfants mi humain, ce que je serais apparemment et de toute l'organisation de la colonie pendant que j'avale quelque crêpe. Je suis déjà fatigué, pour tant l'existence d'une chimère qui est un monstre de l'antiquité grecque me pousse à y voir une confirmation de ses légendes. La fille d'iris par contre est animée d'un enthousiasme à toute épreuve face à ces histoires.

« -Tu me crois ,pas vrai ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix …

- Je sais que cela parait étrange, mais avec les cours de Chiron et nos activités tu vas vite comprendre . Chiron a organisé une réunion pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi et discuter des modalités de la colonie. Je ne pourrais pas y assister car je ne suis pas chef de bungalow mais je te rejoindrait plus tard!»

Elle s'éloigne en me souriant de toute ses dents. Je pense qu'elle est un peu moins âgé que moi, peut être un ans de moins , ce qui lui ferais 15 ans. Mais j'ai un plus gros soucis à régler ne sais même pas ce que je vais pouvoir raconter à ce conseil vue que je ne comprend pas moi-même ce qu'il m'arrive. Je prend mon temps


	4. Chapter 4: le conseil

Chapitre 4 : La réunion

Le conseil , qu'elle drôle d'assemblée ! Réunie autour d'une table en bois massive, se tiennent 20 adolescent , un vieux monsieur en fauteuil roulant et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui semble n'attendre que moi. Quelque seconde auparavant des bruit de discussion étouffais résonné dans la cour de la grande maison mais maintenant que je me trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte il serait presque possible d'entendre mon cœur battre. Je vois une à une les têtes se tourner vers moi. Certain me sourie ,d'autre n'ont aucune expression ou semble même ennuyé de me voir. Je repère alors Alaric assis dans un fauteuil vert, il me sourie mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce pour m'aider. C'est finalement l'homme en chaise roulante qui m'indique de la main une place à côté de lui.

Alors que je m'installe , mes mains deviennent moite face à tout ces visages qui me scrutent, je garde les yeux fixé sur mes cuisses. Les hostilités commencent.

« - Très bien , un peu de calme s'il-vous plais,_ le silence déjà présent devient soudain très pesant._Je vous présente Avril, la nouvelle venue._Je relève la tête , il s'est trompé. Je devrais réagir mais j'ai peur de me lancer._

- Je non... _Ma propre voie me paraît inaudible_.Je veux dire que je m'appelle April.

-Oui c'est pareil Avril. Je crois que vous nous devez bien plus d'explication qu'un simple nom.

-Notre cher Dionysos est un peu embêtant depuis qu'il ne peut plus boire du vin. Il voulait dire que nous sommes heureux que tu sois parmi nous.

-oui c'est ce que je voulais dire.

-Eh bien présentons nous également, je suis Chiron le directeur des activités. _C'est donc dans son bureau que j'ai atterrie ce me plais et paraît beaucoup plus normal que Dionysos. D'ailleur s'agit -il seulement d'un surnom ? Je l'espère car il ne semble pas beaucoup m'aimer. Très rapidement chacun me révèle son nom. : _« Jade du bungalow d'Hécate, Viky fille de Tyché... »

Les prénoms s'entremêle sans que je les retiennent jusqu'aux quatre dernier qui me rappellent les photographies « Annabeth je suis en charge du bungalow d'Athéna . Percy, j'occupe le bungalow de Poséidon. Moi c'est Léo capitaine de l'Argot II à temps partiel et roi tout puissant des machines de guerre Héphaïstos. »Cette dernière remarque lui vaut un coup de coude de la jeune fille assise à ses côtés. Le dénommé Léo bascule en arrière avec sa chaise et attérie sur ses fesses : « Piper, je voulais juste la faire rire, elle est aussi pâle que festus le jour de la vidange . » Alors que piper ouvre la bouche , elle est coupé dans son élan.

« Stop , ça suffis les a du boulot avec le labyrinthe qui s'éffrite, on ne vas pas gaspiller notre temps avec cette fille.

-Clarisse , un peu de calme. Mais elle à raison nous sommes là pour éclaircir certain point avec toi._ Chiron prononce cette phrase sans aucune rage , il y met toute la douceur possible. Il veut que j'ai confiance et que je livre mon histoire._»

Je me met à raconter l'arrivé en plein milieu de la nuit d'une femme en robe de brume dans ma façon dont tout avait disparue face à elle et la terreur immense qu'elle m'inspirai. Elle n'était resté que quelque seconde me demandant de retrouver un anneau mais son visage était gravé dans ma mémoire. Je sens la concentration de tout les membres de l'assemblée posé sur mes propos. Ils semblent peser les conséquences de mes révélations. Je continue en racontant ma rencontre face à la chimère. Et mon atterrissage inexpliqué dans la colonie.

« Eh bien tout cela est étrange. Je pense que tu as eu affaire à une déesse, _déclare Chiron._

Impossible un dieu n'irai pas confié une quête à un demi-dieu si inexpérimenté.

Je comprend ta réaction Butch, mais n'allons pas trop vite les explications viendrons en leurs temps, tu connais les dieux, ils sont encore un peu perdue. Je crois avoir vue l'anneau à ta main me permettrais- tu de le voir ?

Oui. _Je retire la bague et la pose devant chiron._ »

Il l'examine , la tourne , la retourne puis me la rend. Au travers ses yeux j'ai l'impression de voir son esprit faire aussi des aller retours à la recherche d'une explication. Si il l'a trouvé il ne souhaite visiblement pas me la donner.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il s' apparemment le dieu qui ta sollicité souhaitait ton arrivée à la colonie dans un bref délais. Il doit avoir quelque chose en tête.

-Nous devrions peut être la garder ici, au cas ou …Je veux dire rien que le fait qu'elle est était élevé en Europe est étrange cela suppose une protection magique. Ces terres sont trop dangereuse pour nous. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir de nouveaux dégâts , c'est trop tôt.

-Oui je suis d'accord Jade _annonce Rick du bungalow de Niké_. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver !

-Justement il pourrait ne rien arriver du April ici, serait stupide. Sur quoi nous basons nous ? Seulement des suppositions ! Je crois que nous devrions attendre Chiron. Disons comme une présomption d'innocence.

-Je crois que c'est effectivement plus raisonnable , nous allons amener Mademoiselle Hopkins au réfectoire puis au feu de camps. Elle en a assez vue pour aujourd'hui.

-Bien ,dépêchez vous les marmots. Ce soir nous annoncerons les festivités de la semaine , je n'ai pas envie de m'y attarder plus de temps que prévus à cause de vous !

-Je sais Dionysos, prenez patience. Votre père vous a promis un remanient de votre peine si vous maintenez l' vais accompagner tout nos pensionnaire au réfectoire nous avons eu un peu de retard et j'aimerais éviter que nos chères harpies ne les dévores par notre faute. »

Je me lève en dernier et suis les autres dans la cours. Alors que je cherche notre directeur d'activité du regard , je tombe nez à nez avec les pâtes d'un cheval . Je relève la tête et suis le corps longiligne de l'étalon. Mais à la place d'une tête d'équidé que je pensais trouver , se trouve celle de Chiron qui me sourie. Dire qu'il vouloir me préserver des émotions fortes je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris le concepts. Mon cœur fait deux loopings , avant de me rappeler mes cours d'histoires de sixième sur le centaure mythique Chiron. Etonnament savoir son identité ne me rassure pas plus que ça.J'hésite alors entre deux émotions l'admiration pour cet homme ou plus tôt ce centaure qui à formé tout les grands Héros et la peur de comprendre la raison de sa présence dans la colonie. J'en reste dans tout les cas bouche bée au sens propres du terme. Il me faut quelque seconde pour m'en rendre conte et refermer ma mâchoire. Chiron lui me lance d'un ton enjoué « j'avais besoin de me dégourdir un peu , après tout un après-midi dans mon fauteuil. »Il part au petit trop rejoindre le départ de notre troupe et discute avec Percy et Paper.

Malgré que je sois entourés de 20 adolescents je me sens un peu seule.J'observe les champs de fraises ou j'étais tombé hier soir , les terrain de volley désert au contraire de ce matin. Et pour finir la reproduction étrange d'un volcan. Aucun d'eux ne me parle, cela m'arrange. En fait j'aimerais avoir plus de tranquillité. Depuis ce matin j'ai découverts trop de chose irréelle, trop de ne sais plus trop quoi penser de ce lieu , qui est encore plein d'énigme. Heureusement que j'ai bien suivie mes leçon d'histoire sur la Grèce antique, si non je serais encore plus perdue que ne peut l'être un chat dans une piscine.

En fait il parle tous de moi. Avant de sortir j'avais entendue Alaric demander à Percy pourquoi personne ne m'avait encore revendiqué . Ce dernier lui avait dit que l' Europe était un terrain miné avec tout les monstres de l'ancienne Grèce. Mon parents divin voulait donc me protéger et ne devrais pas tarder à se manifester. En fait il ne semblé pas trop savoir quoi lui répondre, pour ma part je ne sais pas du tout ce que revendiqué veut dire. Le respect que semble donner Alaric ou tout autre membre du conseil à Percy et aux 4 autres ado des photos me perturbe. Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un pour m'expliquer leurs identités, tout sur le labyrinthe qui tombe en ruine, ou encore à quoi sers cette colonie ou aussi... Stop ça fait un peu trop pour une journée.


End file.
